farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Savannah Safari Chapter 3 Quest
The series was available from until and had 6 regular goals to complete the quest series. When you finish 6th goal you will be able to play 2 bonus goals that are free for members of VIP program and if you do not have it you will need 12 clicks from friends to unlock it, or you can buy unlock for . Goals may be given with some tasks already partially completed. Quest Description: ''Listen up Team! We have a situation here in the jungle. We're seeing a degradation of the savannah which needs to be stopped right away. I need you and Thabisa to take the west side of the jungle. I'll go east. Get me photographs and the necessary samples '' __TOC__ The Jungle! It’s Alive! Part 1 '' I'm quite worried about this whole thing. I'm glad you are with me. I can move about the savannah in peace when somebody is with me. I get flustered by the big cats. '' '' Thanks for all the help friend. '' The Jungle! It’s Alive! Part 2 '' Let's set up camp around this hill. It's far enough from the lions' territories and we get an overview of the lake. '' '' Thanks for the help friend. Our camp is going to work just fine for our task! '' The Jungle! It’s Alive! Part 3 '' Whoa! It's been two days now and we're not seeing the usual populations of a lot of animals. We could see so many zebras last year! Where have they gone? '' '' This is very unusual. Where have all the animals gone? There used to be a population of monkeys by that cove... '' The Jungle! It’s Alive! Part 4 '' Let's hold out for one more day before heading back. We'll take photos of the lions and head back at night. '' '' Phew, we're out of lion country now. They seemed unusually weak don't you think? Lets talk to Mbali about it. '' The Jungle! It’s Alive! Part 5 '' So you see. Something is wrong in the jungles. We need to find out what's going on. Let's all head out a little deeper into the jungle and see what's happening there. '' '' Good job friend! It looks like you're right at home here. '' The Jungle! It’s Alive! Part 6 '' The animals are all weary of humans. We've tried very hard to keep the human footprint in the jungle small. I don't know why this is happening. '' '' Hmmmm. The situation looks very grim. It's time we bring in a different kind of expert. One who will blend in with the animals and get us the real scoop of what is going on. '' The Jungle! It’s Alive! Part 7 '' It's going to take some time for our animal expert to get here. Before we can totally write off the situation, let's try to do what we can from here. '' '' Right! I've just got off the horn with our animal, uh...animal expert. He'll be here tomorrow. We need one more thing done in the meantime. '' The Jungle! It’s Alive! Part 8 '' We need a quick harvest and some potions in a hurry. Our expert will want to hit the ground running. '' '' Great work! Now go relax a little bit. We're going to be very busy soon. '' Quest Gallery See Also *Quest __NOWYSIWYG__